x39fandomcom-20200214-history
Magic
Magic (魔法 Mahō) is a form of energy expulsion. It is the main focus and form of combat in the series X39. There are hundreds of types of magic, each different and personalized to the mage. Magic is directly tied to the life force of a human and mage. History Magic has been around since ancient times, before even Dragons roamed the earth. It's History has been recorded through paintings and carvings on the mountain and cave walls in Crescent Island. The carvings tell the history as follows: Thousands of years ago, humans began to inhabit the dimensions after they evolved from the Titans, and it was then that a war broke out between the fearsome monsters and the humans. The humans were much weaker than the monsters, who not only had strength and speed on their side, but whom had also discovered magic and used it to combat the humans. In order to maintain their lives, a group of ten strong humans decided to venture off into nature and learn the ways of magic through vigorous study. These ten humans were named Kleersmore, Craehe, Minora, Ravery, Custia, Yuchi, Dauter, Arume, Jeeji and Herada. These ten humans endured long travels before they reached the most magical place in the dimension, Crescent Island. There, they began their studies. Without much trouble, three of the ten humans -Craehe, Minora and Dauter- were able to master their own type of magic. Craehe mastered the ultimate magic, the magic of the stars, while Minora persevered in Dark magic, learning to manipulate life and shadows to his content. Dauter, the third human, learned the most well known magic of today, Elemental Magic, creating and bending all four elements at will. The rest of the humans had to suffer for months before four other humans - Ravery, Custia, Yuchi, and Kleersmore - were able to become advanced in magic as well. Ravery learned the magic that enchanted and multiplied weapons and armor, while Custia studied the magic of Transformation, able to turn into any animal or item she touched. Yuchi was the sixth to obtain magic, and he was the King of the weather, summoning lightning and tormenting winds in a heartbeat. Kleersmore learned the powerful summoning magic, which allowed him to call on the most fearsome, powerful and sleeping creatures that resided in the depths of the dimension to serve him. Minotaurs and Cyclops flocked to Kleersmore's side. The remaining three humans - Ayume, Jeeji and Herada - took an entire year before they were proficient at magic. Ayume learned the magic of Time, bending it to her will and desires, while Jeeji learned of ancient Runes and how to use them to his advantage. Herada, the last to learn magic, obtained one of the most powerful types of magic; Sun magic. He became able to summon the wonderful powers and mysterical properties of the sun. The ten men and women headed back, and once they arrived, there was a large feast to celebrate the day that would mark the beginning of years of prospering life for humanity. The ten humans taught the magic they had learned to all the village people and mountain people, training them in the ways of nature and the universe. Soon, the war between monsters and humans broke out once more, and with their magic the humans were able to win the war. They exiled the dragons to the far corners of the dimension, the Shadowalkers to the sky, the Titans to their caves. And so, humanity grew and developed, with magic being a symbol of both freedom and strength to those who wielded it. Overview Magic is a type of energy living inside mages and humans all around. It comes in all shapes and sorts, and is different for every person. It is even said that magic adapts to the person's personality, or may reflect the user's personality in some way. Magic is the main form of combat for mages, but it is hardly used to execute or kill people. Most magic does not have the ability to control life itself or to kill others, though if an individual was tortured repeatedly with magic they may die eventually. However, the exception to this is Death Lord Magic, a type of Shadow Magic that allows one to become a Death Lord and take the life force from their opponents, essentially killing them, to become stronger themselves. Magic is usually seen as a positive thing, as it symbolizes freedom and strength for humanity because it was the thing that saved them from the Monster War many years ago. Magic is seen and expressed through spells, which are cast by mages. Spells are verbal and physical rituals that help a mage call upon the magical power inside them. Through a series of meaningful, ancient words and actions, mages are able to energize themselves enough to manifest magic. Usage Magic Power Magic Power is the amount of spiritual energy and emotional energy inside of a person. Magic Power is the amount of Magic ability in a person, put simply. People with more Magic Power are more powerful because they are able to cast more advanced, complicated spells, because advanced spells require more Magic Power. Likewise, people with too little magic power are not able to perform spells at all. Magic Power is the foundation of magic, and it is tied directly to a person's life force. If a mage ever has absolutely no Magic Power left, he or she will die. It is said that every person has at least a little bit of Magic Power inside of them. There are two labels for two different types of magic power. These are Base Magic Power and Produced Magic Power. Base Magic Power Base Magic Power is the standard amount of Magic Power that needs to be present in a person in order for that person to be able to use their Magic Power to cast spells. Spells are the way that Magic manifests itself physically, and only about 34% of the people in Legunthia have been born with Base Magic Power. Put simply, Base Magic Power is the minimum requirement of Magic Power needed for a person to be able to actually use magic and cast spells. People born with Magic Power that surpasses Base Magic Power are still considered Mages, as Base Magic Power is just the smallest amount of Magic Power a person needs in order to cast spells. In fact, those born with Magic Power surpassing BMP are the stronger mages. Base Magic Power is also a way to ensure that mages never die from lack of magic. Since a mage's magic is directly tied to their life force, if a mage is ever cut off from their magic or if they ever completely run out of magic, that mage will die. Base Magic Power ensures that mages do not die from running out of magic. This is because each spell cast by a mage takes a certain amount of Magic Power, and drains them of that much Magic Power. When a mage has used a certain amount of Magic Power (each mage's amount of Magic Power varies depending on the mage), they eventually reach Base Magic Power. After they reach Base Magic Power, they no longer have enough Magic Power to cast spells, and must stop the battle. This is because Base Magic Power is the least amount of Magic Power a mage can have to be able to cast spells, so if they use up their Magic Power to the point that it drops below Base Magic Power, they will no longer have enough Magic Power to cast spells. This ensures they never completely drain themselves of Magic and die. However, Mages can still be killed. They are still harmed by physical and magical blows, and are in no way immortal or invincible. Base Magic Power only ensures they do not "kill" themselves by using up all the Magic Power inside of them. Produced Magic Power Produced Magic Power is Magic Power that appears through years of hard work, determination, will power and studying magic. This type of Magic Power is hard to obtain, and it takes some people their entire life just to create enough Produced Magic Power to be able to cast spells. People who are not born with Base Magic Power can not perform spells or use magic, even if everyone is born with a little bit of Magic Power in them. However, those who are not born with enough Magic Power to cast spells can create enough Produced Magic Power inside themselves so that they may reach Base Magic Power and be able to cast spells. For some people, it takes only a few years or months to create enough Produced Magic Power to be able to cast spells and use magic, as they were born with almost enough Magic Power to have Base Magic Power. For some it takes more then ten years, as they were originally born with little Magic Power. The least Magic Power you were born with, the longer it takes to have enough Produced Magic Power to reach Base Magic Power. People who have Produced Magic Power are not generally as strong as those with Base Magic Power, because they have to study for years before they can even begin to cast spells, let alone have enough Magic Power to cast advanced spells. However, through determination and hard work, many mages have obtained enough Produced Magic Power to beat even mages who were born with Base Magic Power. Classifications There are thousands of different types of magic in the world, each variated from the last in some form or way. There are ten basic types of magic. There is also Lost Magic, also referred to as Gem, Ancient, or Rare Magic, because so very few people have it, and if they do, it is most likely extremely powerful. At the same time, Lost Magic is what magic that does not belong to any of the ten basic categories of magic is called. Elemental Magic= |-| Transformation Magic= |-| Weather Magic= |-| Astronomy Magic= |-| Summoning Magic= |-| Weaponry Magic= |-| Light Magic= |-| Shadow Magic= |-| Illusionary Magic= |-| Psychic Magic= |-| Lost Magic= |-| Uncategorized Spells= Category:Magic Category:Important Terms Category:Pages